


Touch

by almostblue (fictionalaspect)



Series: B.A.P short fics [18]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Feminization, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Shibari, Teaching, Threesome - M/M/M, thigh-highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalaspect/pseuds/almostblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Junhong feels like he'll never stop learning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Junhong is over the age of 18 in this story. Also, warnings ahead for kink galore, although this story is much more about negotiation than it is about sex.

"I _hate you_ ," Himchan growls, his eyes narrowed at Yongguk, standing across the room with his arms crossed and a small, evil smirk on his face. Junhong knows that look by now, though. He knows enough to tell when Yongguk is really angry and when he's like, affectionately angry and when he's some combination of the two. Maybe affectionately angry isn't the right way to put it, but Junhong can't think of another way to describe it. It's like he's pleased that Himchan's angry, mixed with a little bit of anticipation and a lot of "I told you so."

Yongguk shrugs, turning to Junhong. Junhong blinks. He's sitting on the other bed with his legs curled up underneath him, and he'd assumed that by now they would have both forgotten he was there...but they never forget, not really. He's starting to realize that they never, ever forget, even when it seems like they have. Even if Junhong stays completely out of it until it the end, there's always something--a look, a glance or (in Himchan's case) some absurd way of showing off. 

Sometimes Junhong feels like he'll never stop learning. 

"Don't touch him," Yongguk orders, making sure to make eye contact. "No matter what he says. I don't care if he begs, pleads, whatever. Don't touch him." 

"Um," Junhong says. He looks over at the bed again. Himchan's hair is a mess and his hands are still tied behind his back and he's _furious_ , mostly because Junhong knows that Himchan had very specific ideas about how tonight was going to go, and now Bbang is fucking them all to hell. 

"Don't you dare."

"Can I kiss him?" Junhong says, giving Yongguk his best pout. He doesn't mind not touching Himchan...but he really wants to kiss him. And maybe run his fingers over the pretty loops of rope that are keeping Himchan's arms and legs totally immobilized. 

Yongguk frowns.

"Just a little," Junhong says hurriedly. "No tongue. I promise." 

Yongguk makes a noise in his throat, a familiar one that means _fine, whatever_. 

"No tongue," he says darkly. "And you--" he turns back to Himchan. "You know _exactly_ what you did, so don't get all wounded and innocent with me."

"I'm not wounded and innocent," Himchan grits out. "I'm going to fucking murder you when you untie me. Does that sound innocent?"

Bbang smiles, his eyes lifting into pleased crescents before he's leaving the room and locking the door behind him. It's barely even shut before Himchan starts swearing in Japanese in Bbang's general direction. 

"Um," Junhong says, after it looks like Himchan isn't going to let up anytime soon. "Hyung? Do you...want some water or something?"

"Fine," Himchan snaps, and then sighs. "Fine," he says, sounding calmer the second time around. "Yes. Please. My throat's getting dry." 

"Maybe you shouldn't yell at Yongguk hyung so much." Junhong gets up and walks into the bathroom, filling up a plastic cup of water. He likes the way his thighs swish together. He's never worn thigh highs before and he'd had serious misgivings about them staying up, like, on their _own_ , but Himchan had assured him that the weird sticky stuff inside totally works. 

It does work, and it makes them look nice, even. Junhong pauses in front of the bathroom mirror for a moment just to look at them. He's not really wearing anything special, just an old camisole of Himchan's and pair of lace panties with bows along the top and the white thigh-highs. None of it really matches but it matches _enough_ , and anyway, tonight's really not about Junhong. This had mostly just been what looked interesting as Junhong had been packing and picking through Himchan's stash earlier in the week. 

Junhong leans in to fix his mascara, and then he walks back out to where Himchan's seated on the bed, legs tucked underneath him, shoulders and chest forced slightly forward. 

Himchan looks at him, and then rolls his eyes and silently opens his mouth. Junhong grins. 

"Hyung, I thought you said you liked this kind of thing," Junhong teases, as he carefully feeds Himchan little sips of water. 

"I do," Himchan says grumpily. "You know why? Because then _it's all about me_. You're not supposed to tie someone up and then make out with them and then just leave!" His voice is rising in volume again, so Junhong quickly feeds him another sip of water. It's a wonder no one's figured out what's going on in here yet. 

Or rather, they probably know perfectly well what's going in here, but it's a wonder no one's noticed that _Junhong_ is missing. 

"What did he mean?" Junhong says, wiping Himchan's mouth off carefully, with a tissue. (He's not touching if it's just a tissue. Junhong doesn't plan on breaking the rules. He just might bend them a little.) "About you knowing what you did?"

"Oh, he's just giving me shit for not listening to him again," Himchan says, rolling his eyes. "But honestly, I think he's really just jealous about Jonguppie. He's been glaring a lot lately when he thinks I don't notice." 

Junhong frowns. "Why would he be jealous of Jongup?" Junhong's pretty sure the last person Himchan would ever touch like that would be Jongup, and not just because Himchan is in love with Yongguk and Jongup is practically his little brother. 

"Why is anyone jealous of anything? Why do I get jealous of him spending time with other people? Who fucking knows." 

Junhong frowns. "Do you get jealous when it's me?" 

"No," Himchan says, but there's a slight hesitation to the words that means he he has to think about it. Junhong bites his lip again. 

"Hey," Himchan says softly, leaning in. "Hey. Don't give me that pout." 

"I don't want to make you jealous," Junhong says uncertainly. "I mean, if that's what it's like than maybe I should just--"

"Shhh," Himchan says, rocking forward and managing to peck Junhong on the lips. He overbalances slightly, and Junhong has to stop himself from catching him by the shoulders. _No touching_ he reminds himself, leaning in to kiss Himchan back, so he won't have to risk falling over again. _Absolutely no touching_. 

Himchan kisses him softly, as gentle with Junhong as he'd been angry at Yongguk. Junhong really, really wants to kiss him more. He wants to lean in and bite at Himchan's neck and kiss across his collar bones. He wants to run his hands up and down Himchan's waist and feel the softness of the stretchy, lace slip he's wearing, coupled with the sleekness of the thin sheer black stockings. He's even wearing thin little flats with delicate bows on the toes. 

("I didn't know you even owned flats," Junhong had confessed, blinking in surprise as Himchan had slipped them on. "You, um. You always wear heels."

"That's because heels are the perfect shoe," Himchan said, turning to examine himself in the mirror. "Except for those rare times when your boyfriend is tying you up and the stiletto will be digging into your thighs for hours, possibly drawing blood, definitely bruising you dangerously enough to risk forming a fatal blood clot."

Junhong made a silent _oh_ with his mouth. 

"See?" Himchan had reached down, fixing his slip and smoothing it over his ass. He smirked. "You're learning new things already!")

Junhong can't do any of that, so he settles for brushing his fingers over the thin, soft rope looping around the top of Himchan's thighs. He'd watched in fascination as Himchan had sat quietly and calmly while Yongguk got to work, his lashes lowered and a small smile on his face. There'd been a lot of soft conversation that Junhong hadn't managed to catch, Yongguk testing things here and there, Himchan wriggling and nodding or shaking his head. Yongguk hadn't been happy with the ropes around Himchan's arms and had pulled them off completely to redo them from scratch, but now when Junhong peers over the top of Himchan's shoulder, he can see why. The lines are all perfect, and perfectly straight against Himchan's pale skin. 

"Junhong," Himchan says, sounding interested as Junhong continues to stroke one finger over the black ropes on the tops of Himchan's thighs. They're just so pretty. "Are you being disobedient?"

"No," Junhong answers, distracted by wondering what it might feel like if _he_ was where Himchan was right now. "I'm only touching the ropes, I'm not touching you. But hyung, how can you stand it? Don't you want to get free?" Junhong's skin is tingling just thinking about it. He can't even tell if it's a good or a bad sensation. 

"Mmm," Himchan says. "Sort of. But I like being here, too." 

"But you can't move." 

Himchan smiles. "I'm not a dancer," he says, dipping his eyelashes. "Besides, sometimes it's more fun when you can't get free. When you know that no matter what...he's just going to do what he wants. Because he can." 

"Except for leaving you here," Junhong fills in, trying to keep a straight face.

Himchan's expression darkens. "Don't remind me. Believe me, he's going to have hell to pay for this. Just you wait." He shakes his bangs out of his face. "But for now, at least I have you to keep me company." 

Junhong smiles, trying to keep it to himself and knowing he's doing a pretty poor job. He's so transparent, but he likes feeling needed. He likes it when one of his hyungs says out loud how much they like having him around. 

"Ooh," Himchan says, perking up suddenly. "Do you hear footsteps? Quick, can you grab my lipgloss from off the counter in the bathroom?"

"How do you know it's Bbang?" Junhong calls over his shoulder, jumping off the bed to find the lipgloss in the pile of cosmetics they've left in the bathroom.

"Too many years of living together," Himchan says. He pouts his lips just as Junhong's walking back in with the lipgloss, and as Yongguk unlocks the front door. 

Himchan ignores him, giving Junhong an expectant look, like he hadn't just asked Junhong to grab his lipgloss just so he would look good for Yongguk. "Well?"

Junhong nods, sitting down next to Himchan on the bed and pulling out the little wand. His heart is pushed up into his throat all of a sudden. He doesn't think Himchan's ever let him put makeup on him before. Junhong carefully paints a thin layer of gloss over Himchan's lips, waiting for him to rub them together before adding a second. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Yongguk leaning up against the door and watching with interest. 

"Let me guess," Yongguk rumbles. "You just sat here and swapped makeup tips?"

"No, we talked about how small your dick is," Himchan says breezily, pouting at Junhong until Junhong nods. Himchan licks the corner of his mouth. "It's really just not up to our standards." 

"Really." 

"It's a real shame," Himchan says. Junhong sets the lipgloss carefully on the nightstand and starts to make his way over to his corner of the room, but Yongguk walks forward, stopping him with a gentle but firm hand on his arm. 

"Junhonggie," Yongguk says, his voice soft. Low. Vaguely dangerous-sounding. 

Junhong shivers. This time it's _definitely_ a good shiver. He can tell by the way Himchan swallows that he's having the same sort of reaction. 

"Would you stay on this bed for me?" Yongguk asks, being careful to phrase it as a true question and not a command. "Or would you rather sit over there?" 

"I can stay here," Junhong says. He backs up until his knees hit the edge of the bed, and then he sits down carefully. Yongguk releases his arm. 

"Thank you," Yongguk says, and just for a second his smile is kind and proud and meant only for Junhong. Then he turns back to Himchan, and his face hardens. 

Himchan licks his lips. 

"Can I help you?" he says, cocking an eyebrow. "Or--oh, wait. I guess I can't. I seem to be all tied up at the moment."


End file.
